


Duty

by fragilespark



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Seifer's birthday, Leon is trying to keep a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darksquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquall/gifts).



Seifer woke up to the sound of someone rifling through a drawer. He rubbed his head and blinked over at the figure. The owner of the very nice shoulders was hunched over the desk but he managed to spot the brown hair.

"Leon?" 

Leon ignored him and kept searching. Seifer looked around and realised they were in a hotel. Except he didn't really remember... oh. His birthday. He cleared his throat and said Leon's name again.

Leon huffed and turned around, hands on his hips. He had some jeans on but nothing else. Seifer thought he looked incredibly hot. He just wished he'd woken sooner to find out if he slept naked. Seifer had his underwear on so he sat up and let the sheet fall down his body.

When Leon spoke, he sounded as if he had been ravaged by every toxin in existence. And he sounded really pissed off about it. "Lounge."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak monosyllable."

"Go. To. The. Lounge. And wait for me there." 

Seifer thought it was kinda sexy. Then again, Leon could make anything sexy, even a hangover. "I like it here." Seifer stroked Leon's side of the bed, chuckling when Leon huffed again and pretended to ignore him. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"The handbook." Came the growl.

"Like a... sex handbook?"

Leon turned and glared. "No! You are too young for that! Just like you're too young to be-"

"What?"

"The hotel handbook."

Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Just..." Leon rubbed his scar. "Just let me deal with it. Go get some breakfast or something."

Seifer crossed his legs and made himself comfortable. "I want to know what you know about why we have a room together." Seifer couldn't remember much but he knew they hadn't had sex. He was sure he'd have felt it today. He secretly hoped Leon would also still be in bed, unable to move.

Leon didn't say anything but he stared at a corner of the ceiling in his 'I'm thinking way too hard about something' way. He sighed. "I have to tell you. Even though I'm trying to find a loophole."

Duty. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass, but today, it was Seifer's friend.

Leon retrieved something from his pocket and showed Seifer. Two rings.

Seifer's brain was a bit muddled, but it wasn't that muddled. "We're married?"

"Why the hell do you look so happy?"

"I'd be even happier if the ring was on my finger."

"Like hell I was going to let you wake up and find it there!"

"I love it when you talk with attitude."

"It's not funny!"

Seifer held his hand out. "Now you have to put it back on. Which is good, because I can't remember the first time."

"I can't-"

"Leon."

Leon sighed, walked over to him, and got down on one knee.


End file.
